Bionicle Ultimate Legend characters
This page lists all the characters present in Bionicle Ultimate Legend. Characters list The characters of the game are at least 300 overall, plus up to 50 editable by the player on Makuta's Liar. (*) unlockable (**) unlockable boss (***) unlockable specials 2001 *Turaga Vakama *Turaga Nokama *Turaga Whenua *Turaga Nuju *Turaga Matau *Turaga Onewa *Turaga Nui *Toa Tahu Mata *Toa Lewa Mata *Toa Gali Mata *Toa Pohatu Mata *Toa Kopaka Mata *Toa Onua Mata *Akamai Mata * *Wahirua Mata * *Jaller *Takua *Hewkii * *Hafu * *Nuparu * *Onepu * *Taipu * *Hahli * *Macku * *Kongu * *Tamaru * *Matoro * *Kopeke * *Matoran Makuta (**) 2002 *Tahnok * *Gahlok * *Nuhvok * *Lehvak * *Kohrak * *Pahrak * *Toa Tahu Gold * *Toa Gali Gold * *Toa Kopaka Gold * *Toa Lewa Gold * *Toa Onua Gold * *Toa Pohatu Gold * *Tahnok Va * *Gahlok Va * *Pahrak Va * *Kohrak Va * *Lehvak Va * *Nuhvok Va * *Gahdok (**) *Cahdok (**) *Bohrok Kaita Ja (***) *Bohrok Kaita Za (***) *Bohrok Va Kaita Ja (***) *Bohrok Va Kaita Za (***) *Boxor * *Exo-Toa * 2003 *Toa Tahu Nuva * *Toa Gali Nuva * *Toa Onua Nuva * *Toa Lewa Nuva * *Toa Kopaka Nuva * *Toa Pohatu Nuva * *Tahnok Kal * *Gahlok Kal * *Nuhvok Kal * *Lehvak Kal * *Kohrak Kal * *Pahrak Kal * *Akamai Nuva (**) *Wahirua Nuva (***) *Tuurak * *Guurak * *Kuurak * *Lehrak * *Vohrak * *Panrak * *Takanuva * *Teridax ** *Takutanuva * / *** *Makuta Nui *** 2004 *Toa Vakama Metru * *Toa Nokama Metru * *Toa Matau Metru * *Toa Whenua Metru * *Toa Onewa Metru * *Toa Nuju Metru * *Krahli *** *Kraawa *** *Nuhrii * *Vhisola * *Tehutti * *Ehrye * *Orkahm * *Akhmou * *Toa Linkan * *Turaga Linkan * *Krekka * *Nidiki * *Toa Nidiki *** *Past Teridax ** *Turaga Dume * *Nuurak * *Bordak * *Rorzak * *Vorzak * *Zardak * *Keerak * 2005 *Toa Norik * *Toa Iruini * *Toa Gaaki * *Toa Bomonga * *Toa Kualus * *Toa Pouks * *Gaaki * *Norik * *Iruini * *Bomonga * *Pouks * *Kualus * *Toa Vakama Hordika * *Toa Nokama Hordika * *Toa Matau Hordika * *Toa Onewa Hordika * *Toa Nuju Hordika * *Toa Whenua Hordika * *Votarak * *Oonorak * *Keelerak * *Boggarak * *Suukorak * *Roporak * *Roodaka * *Keetongu * *Sidorak * *The Shadowed One *** *Voporak * 2006 *Velika * *Kazi * *Balta * *Garan * *Dalu * *Piruk * *Reidak * *Zaktan * *Thok * *Hakann * *Avak * *Vezok * *Toa Jaller Inika * *Toa Hahli Inika * *Toa Matoro Inika * *Toa Hewkii Inika * *Toa Kongu Inika * *Toa Nuparu Inika * *Brutaka * *Axonn * *Irnakk * *Vezon (with Fenrak) ** *Vezon ** *Kardas ** *Botar * *Umbra * 2007 *Defilak * *Dekar * *Tulox * *Morak * *Pridak * *Ehlek * *Kalmah * *Takadox * *Mantax * *Carapar * *Gradunka ** *Hydraxon * *Maxilos ** *Nocturn * *Toa Lesovikk * *Karzanhi * *Sarda * *Idris * *Toa Jaller Mahri * *Toa Hahli Mahri * *Toa Hewkii Mahri * *Toa Kongu Mahri * *Toa Nuparu Mahri * *Toa Matoro Mahri * 2008 *Toa Tuyet ** *Toa Takanuva Mystika * *Toa Lewa Phantoka * *Toa Pohatu Phantoka * *Toa Kopaka Phantoka * *Tanma * *Solek * *Photok * *Gavla * *Radiak * *Kirop * *Vican * *Antroz * *Vamprah * *Chirox * *Icarax ** *Toa Tahu Mystika * *Toa Gali Mystika * *Toa Onua Mystika * *Krika * *Gorast * *Bitil * *Mutran * *Vultraz * *Mazeka * *Spiriah * *Trinuma * *Toa Ignika * *Alternate Teridax *** 2009 *Atakus * *Metus * *Raanu * *Tarduk * *Berix * *Zesk * *Gresh * *Tarix * *Strakk * *Malum * *Skrall * *Vorox * *Fero * *Skirmix * *Mata Nui * *Kiina * *Vastus * *Gelu * *Ackar * *Stronius * *Fero ** *Perditus *** *Telluris *** *Sahmad *** *Scodonius *** *Kirbraz *** *Crotesius *** 2010 *Toa Tahu Star * *Toa Gali Star *** *Toa Onua Star *** *Toa Lewa Star *** *Toa Pohatu Star *** *Toa Kopaka Star *** *Nektann * *Takanuva Star * *Toa Tahu Golden Star * *Toa Gali Golden Star *** *Toa Onua Golden Star *** *Toa Lewa Golden Star *** *Toa Pohatu Golden Star *** *Toa Kopaka Golden Star *** Special *Toa Vakama Metru (Kahnoi Vahi) *** *Toa Tahu Nuva (Kahnoi Vahi) *** *Toa Krakua *** *Toa Naho *** *Toa Helryx *** *Tren Krom ** / *** *Lariska *** *Sentrak *** *Prototype *** *Savage *** *Darkness *** *Ancient *** *Gladiator *** *Devastator *** *Eliminator *** *Fohrok *** *Toa Zaria *** *Toa Chiara *** *Toa Orde *** *Toa Jovan *** *Kodan *** *Toa Nikila *** *Jerbraz *** *Johmak *** *Tobduk *** *Kirbold *** *Tridax *** *Kojol *** *Miserix ** *Dweller *** *Guardian *** *Minion *** *Mimic *** *Lurker *** *Amphibax *** *Phantom *** *Poison *** *Recorder *** *Tyrant *** *Seeker *** *Silence *** *Spinner *** *Veceance *** *Vanisher *** *Subterranean *** *Shadow Stealer *** New Characters *Angel Takanuva *Rakhshi of Light Angel Takanuva Angel Takanuva is an unlockable special boss, particurally a transformation of Takanuva. It is unlocked once beating Arcade Mode with Takanuva on Ultimate difficulty, or beating all the Story mode at 100%. Moves *Special 1: Energy wave *Special 2: Light beam *Special 3: Energety of Mata Nui *Special 4: Elementary Impact *Super Special 1: Virtue of Mata Nui *Super Special 2: Light blast *Final Special: Force of Destiny Rakhshi of Light coming soon... Category:Bionicle Category:LEGO Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Eidos Interactive Category:PlayStation games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:New characters Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Racing Category:Paintball Category:Kohlii Category:Sports Category:Unlockables Category:Unlockable Characters